multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Toothless100/Quiz
A Multiverses quiz. I'd rather you didn't search the wiki for the answers, but at the end of the day, I can't stop you or prove anything against you. Part 1 #Blackmetal is 2.5% what? #Approximately how much does a Terrortooth weigh? #He is ruthless and calculating, and believes strongly in quick, silent strikes. Who does this quote describe? #When do a group of dolosids travel through a Dimensional Rift from Kaventro to Aristotle? #Glowshrooms are flora from which planet? #The Dolphingrub is a species of what? #Quii is especially prevalent in which region of Kaventro? #Bisape is another name for what? #What is the species name of the Korgrath on Ymir? #They lurk in the treetops, and drop down on their prey. Which animal does this quote describe? #How long ago did the Nightfeaster settle on Arra? #Eagle Island is a polar island on which planet? #Which group of organisms from Cthonia is typified by their reproduction via spores? #The Silva Magnificens is composed primarily of what type of tree? #How many moons does Avio-Kingus have? #The nectar of the Kara Cactus is favoured by which species? #Typhon starships are made by hollowing out what? #How many horns does a Venado have? #What is the name of the single Phoebus deity? #Thesserexes are also known as what? #What is the maximum amount of antimatter carried in a Light Missile? #How many faces does Intus have? #Temperatures often exceed 90 degrees Fahrenheit in which region on Ishtar? #Engineered and bred for strength, loyalty, and endurance, they are muscular and armoured on their flesh. Which species does this quote describe? #What shape is the Esfera cactus? #What does the U stand for in UGA? #Stymphalids have Blueblades concealed where? #What planetary class is Lamana? #What colour is Slitherfang? #What is Armoured Spiketail armour made of? #Tarducus are a type of microscopic what? #The Flame-Father is the leader of which race? #How often do Slashers mate? #Their head is large, which is balanced by a large tail stiffened by bony tendons. Which species does this quote describe? #The Walking with Aliens story Survival focuses around a group of which species of predators? #What are the smaller Elisri ships nicknamed? #What do Feng-Huang eat? #When was Death’s Shadow born? #Swarga Loka is a city on which planet? #Ferrus Jandor lost his tail due to an attack from which animal? #In which year did the Great Sagax War finish? #The generator heats up a block of iron, which is then melted and grabbed in the coilgun's magnetic fields. Which weapon does this quote describe? #How many Keraran Battlecruisers were destroyed during the Redsky War? #What is the most common weight for a Magtarex? #The XLab is a laboratory created by which species? #The Materia Galaxy is located in which universe? #The Elkunk Blade is used by which species? #The entity Azathoth is trapped in which region of Vesania? #Skevva are from which planet? #What is the estimated number of Banshaen in the Iron Skulls? Part 2 #How tall are Clubreeds? #The bright bulb at the tip is bioluminescent and covered in microscopic spores. Which plant does this quote describe? #Up to how many Unistags can there be in one herd? #They have no mass, but can be located through fractured light from the other side. What does this quote describe? #Around how tall is an Ammut? #How fast can Flamingo Stags run? #Elder Things have only been mentioned by which other species? #How much does a Spotter Assault Laser mass without batteries? #Raak is a valuable gem found exclusively on which planet? #How many Grakk were killed in the Rennite First Contact? #Who did Nightshadow fall in love with? #Sagax Venom Pistols are traditionally filled with which animal’s venom? #How many Dimensional Rift Directors are there in Obeidon? #Gulphins are a type of what? #How much does the Bad Neighbour weigh? #He feels a strong sense of responsibility, and he would never leave one of his men behind. Who does this quote describe? #Helmet Birds evolved from which present-day Earth bird? #How much does an Elefinch weigh? #Rift-Stars are formed by a cloud of what surrounding a Dimensional Rift? #How many mandibles do Harkrezt have? #Clockwork Sentinels are how long across? #Lige is a type of cactus that grows on which planet? #Nwamma Trees are commonly fed on by which species? #Yrith, Hulak and Wonigam are examples of what? #Draconce is collected by which species? #When was the first Wreaker sighted? #They have long, snake-like heads and necks, but have almost mammalian bodies. Which species does this quote describe? #The Torment, Starburn and Antagonist all carry what? #When did the Aians first encounter the Zyrothans? #The Seekers are a new type of what? #The exoskeleton of a Rotwasp of mainly made of what? #The Light Cannon is an advanced weapon carried by which individual? #What is the plural of Jou? #Hellhounds are a subspecies of which Daemon caste? #The head of a Hippocampus accounts for how much of its total body length? #The Howling Nebula is located in which universe? #How fast does Scarabian venom kill the victim? #The top of a Dante Tree is filled with what? #Lutria’s crust is 18.4% what? #Phoenixes are Daemons classed as what? #How far across is The Other Gate in Vesania? #Verplaatsen Fighters are believed to be featured in old sketches of which war? #Nightwings are native to where? #Tyrelings were sold starships by which race? #What is the biggest variety of Arkenhym? #A seemingly useless double-row of spikes run down its neck. These spikes are made of keratin, and their purpose has yet to be deducted. Which animal does this quote describe? #Sytanes are native to which planet? #What is the name of the two-headed Korgrath general? #Wazelians are the only native sapient race on which planet? #Commandos, Snipers, Pathfinders and Jet Troopers are types of what? Technology #Who created the Torment? #How many Aians can live on a Ringworld at once? #Energy Converter Weapons are the only known weapons capable of killing what? #How long is an Enflamer Assault Rifle? #How many Vrah-sized occupants can be held by the Javelin Gunship? #The Carvicor is a type of vehicle created by which species? #An unusually high number of Dimensional Rifts occur within a million miles of what? #The Consecro delivered the final shot in which war? #How much do the projectiles fired by Lucifer Cannons weigh? #An UGA Smart AI is capable of providing data to how many ships? #How long were Sin-Barges? #How many Planet-Stations were built by the Veiled Ones? #How many bullets are housed within a standard Stonecutter SMG magazine? #The Shock Rifle fires cylinders of soft metal massing how much? #Cyborgs inhabit which planet? #How long does the 100kg setting on the Hellbeam take to charge? #How tall are the wheels of a Marcen Tank? #In which war were the Scorpion Assault Ships first used? #What does the first E is SEED stand for? #How long is the Antagonist? #What is at the centre of an Ashgoroth? #How much do Hellfire Bombs weigh? #How many cartridges can a Firespitter launch in one minute? #The corpse of which Ravager lies on the surface of Nether? #How high is a Shaderifle? Planets #The Veiled Ones ruled Artemis for how many years? #Ishtar is believed to be void of which type of life? #Kluchkturn is rich in which metal? #What is the name of the main ocean on Aristotle? #What is Nether’s radius? #What planetary class is Cthonia? #What planetary class is Kaventro? #What planetary class is Unda? #Its crust is 40% oxygen, 29% silicon and 23% iron, along with other elements. Which planet does this quote describe? #Which planet in the Viperius Galaxy System is used by the Virgo Wildlife Preservation to store cloned species? #Anxietas’ surface is 10% what? #How many moons does Novus have? #What planetary class is Petaurista? #Lutria’s crust is 14% what? #Kiron’s atmosphere is 5% what? #What planetary class is Dawn? #How far away is Dragovia from its star? #What planetary class is Lanka? #What percentage of Tethys’ atmosphere is oxygen? #Angios is a planet in which universe? #How far away did Skogland use to be from its star? #Which universe is Dokusen in? #What planetary class is Arra? #What is the lowest recorded temperature on Maphon? #What planetary class is Metus? Individuals #He has great strength, and in battle he crushes or throws enemies with his limbs. Who does this quote describe? #She is a young Gehennian, resembling a black dragon with glowing yellow eyes. Who does this quote describe? #He has whiskers down his snout, and his scales are less well-defined than those of the others. Who does this quote describe? #He also has completely red eyes, giving him a terrifying, disturbing look and a paralyzing gaze. Who does this quote describe? #He is easily told apart from others because one of his arms is just a rotting stump. Who does this quote describe? #He is cold and ruthless, willing to do anything in order to achieve his goals. Who does this quote describe? #He is proper, and very concerned with etiquette and manners. Who does this quote describe? #He is a calm and nice soul but he is also quick tempered and not very patient. Who does this quote describe? #When she was four years old, she was attacked and gained a long scar along her neck. Who does this quote describe? #Currently he is trying to manage the situations on the Atrenid fleet and seeking a new home for his race. Who does this quote describe? #He is cautious by nature, and does not like to take risks. Who does this quote describe? #Extremely pride of his race and works, he is arrogant in front of other species' representatives. Who does this quote describe? #He also has bright cracks in his flesh, due to his modified blood. This blood enables him to get more energy to his body. Who does this quote describe? #He is strong and aggressive, but also very intelligent. Who does this quote describe? #Now she is deranged and unpredictable, her overall personality changing constantly. Who does this quote describe? Answers Part 1 #Vanadium #200lb #Burning Star #1.5 million AM #Charon #Worm Whale #Vermillion Hills #Cykron #Esumum #Drop Bear #300 years #Saaristo #Fasinids #Rabbit Trees #3 #Jumwen #Asteroids #3 #The Star #Star Demons #100kg #20 #Spectacular Swamp #Praeti #Spherical #Unified #Wings #TGI #Emerald-green #Keratin #Daemon #Typhon #10 years #Babayaga #Spytkalat #Nibblers #Fruit #2.145(.600) #Lanka #Staerk #3.999(.013) #Stream Cannon #7 #50 tonnes #Atrenids #Xion #Rawta #Heartforge #Charon #4000 Part 2 #15cm #Ezzoba Flower #100 #Dimensional Rift #1.5 metres #20mph #Shoggoth #6kg #Skrap #1000 #Earthrender #Tomus Spider #5 #Gecka #28 tons #Ferrus Jandor #Tufted Titmouse #4 tons #Hydrogen #4 #800 miles #Piasek #Gurrok #Shifter AIs #Terrortooth #325 billion BM #Staggon #Hellbeam #3.999(.932) #Cykron #Blackmetal #Irithion #Joum #Grakk #One quarter #Xion #Under 5 minutes #Hydrogen #Silicon #Grakk #9 lightyears #The Great Sagax War #Futurazoic #Salsenes #Slavanger #Armadraggon #Dinoterra #Makvaris #Wazel #Aian soldier Technology #Cthire #One billion #Julth #80cm #8 #Atrenids #Synthayon #Julth War #20kg #50 #450km #115 #120 #10g #Intus #Two minutes #1.5 metres #Xenopteran War #Eradication #1km #Harken Drive #100kg #1000 #Vrath #60cm Planets #100 years #Mammalians #Titanium #Aqua Alta #5142km #SHH #TGI #SGK #Gikash #Prospero #Water #3 #REE #Aluminium #Argon #THI #100 million miles #REF #20.95% #Folia #110 million miles #Xion #TIF #1 degree C #SDI Individuals #Makvaris #Dusk #Darkshriek #Ravana #Claw #The Alpha Emperor #Irrvin #Edoshai Thamono #Nutay Rinkam #Santehn #Rothel #Vael Marass d’Hastea #Skayl #Achshiyarshu #Snakesick Category:Blog posts